The present invention relates to dislocation site formation techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to dislocation site formation along an interface between layers of a multilayer thin film structure.
A variety of experiments indicate desirable properties resulting from dislocation site formation in certain materials. Unfortunately, standard techniques provide a relatively low density of such sites, which hampers the ability to prepare commercially viable products. Thus, there is an ongoing need for further advancements in this area of technology.